


Body Moves

by Omgmisfitspls



Category: DCU, Flash - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014), westallen
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omgmisfitspls/pseuds/Omgmisfitspls
Summary: Barry has a sex dream about his gorgeous wife Iris West





	Body Moves

**Author's Note:**

> One shot!  
> Excuse any mistakes. Don't have a beta.

**Body Moves**

Barry had his right hand on his hard cock biting his lip as he got off to the wilds of his mind when a small voice startled him, her small voice.

“Barry? Can you help me with my calculus homework again?”

He knew he had seconds before Iris inevitably turned his doorknob without warning. There was no privacy in the West house. In fact, he was surprised he could get off at all sometimes.

“Um, yeah! Just give me a minute… I um, I’m changing."

He was quick to take his hand off of his dick and pulled up his briefs before she opened his door and saw him snap up. Sitting up in an upright position and one of her brows also rose.

“Are you okay?”

Barry nodded, pursing his lips. Yeah, that’s not suspicious at all.

“Really? Because it kind of looks like you’re guilty of something?”

His face was beet red as he bit his lip, his eyes starting to wander. Iris was so beautiful. Her legs in her cheerleading shorts looked so taut and toned… he loved her hair half up half down with that obnoxious Central City High cheerleading bow. She was perfect.

“Barry!”

“Yeah?!”

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

He smirked a little, kicking himself for letting himself get caught checking her out, but no turning back now.

“Because you look amazing. Sexy even.”

Now it was Iris’ turn to stare at Barry, opening her mouth to speak, but closing it seconds later. He’s said she looked “amazing” before, but never has he ever called her “sexy”.

“Thank you? Okay, no seriously. What were you doing?”

“You really want to know Iris? For real?”

“Oh my God. Okay, just… help me later. I need to shower anyway.”

His eyes rolled and she turned on her heels, giving him the perfect opportunity to check out her ass in those tight shorts and without warning let out a moan. Iris turned around and looked over at him.

“Did you just, did you just moan?”

“Fuck, I’m sorry you just… you’re so gorgeous Iris I don’t mean to objectify you or anything I’m just… fuck! I’m sorry.”

The brunette nodded her head as she pursed her lips and closed the door behind her. It was her Barry. She knew he didn’t mean her any harm. Locking the door behind her, she approached him slowly and sighed as he rambled on silly apologies.

“Barry stop. It’s fine… to be honest. I’ve been thinking about you lately, trying to spend more time with you.”

He was in shock as he watched her get closer, stripping off her t-shirt and revealing her black sports bra. He didn’t know what to do with himself when she straddled him and grabbed his shaking hand, placing it on one of her breasts.

“Let me help you instead?”

Barry gulped and he was going to say no, that she deserved better… at least a better setting than his slightly messy teenage room, but the flesh is weak, and this was his dream girl.

“Okay.”

With that, Iris smirked, getting up to take off her sport’s bra revealing her perky tits emitting another moan from Bartholomew. Iris simply smirked, knowing her effect on the other teen.

“Do you think about me when you get yourself off, Barry?”

He nodded, eyes glued to her as he waited for her next move. His dirty mind hoping she was going to take something else off. She didn’t, in fact, Iris rested her knees next to his and bit her lip playfully as she removed his sheets and briefs, releasing his cock and now moaning herself.

“Fuck…”

Barry whispered lowly at her reaction, pre-cum making its way down his length. Her eyes peered into his and he was sold. Barry wanted to look at no one else like this ever. Iris was his everything, and he didn’t need anything sexual to confirm that but fuck did it help.

“I’m going to suck your cock like no other girl ever has…”

Her voice drifted off as her soft hand wrapped around him, he shivered in pleasure before pursing his lips and shaking his head.

“What other girls?”

Iris smirked.

“Perfect answer.”

The second her warm mouth wrapped around his head and he was gone. There was nothing left of him.

“FUCK!”

“Oh, Barry... Beep, beep, beep, beep...”

He looked down at Iris curiously before he woke up in his apartment, Iris by his side and wedding rings on their fingers. His alarm waking him up and before it would wake up iris he turned it off. Admiring his gorgeous wife, he felt so incredibly blessed. Barry got up to make her breakfast in bed, but not before kissing her forehead.

Waking up was bittersweet, but when he got to wake up next to her it made it all worthwhile.


End file.
